In ophthalmological treatments and procedures, e.g., cataract surgery, pre- and post-operative eye drops are frequently used by the patients to eliminate or alleviate negative post-surgery complications such as infections, inflammation, and tissue edema. It has been reported that as many as 8% of all ocular surgery patients may suffer from infections, including the potentially catastrophic endophthalmitis, and various negative sight threatening side effects after surgery, such as inflammatory uveitis, corneal edema, and cystoid macular edema. Typically, the topical postoperative medications are prescribed for at-home use starting before and then after cataract surgery, and are typically self-administered, unless requiring a caregiver or family assistance.
These ophthalmic medication drops include anti-inflammatory and antibiotic agents and are highly effective, but require strict adherence to the treatment regimens, which is often difficult for many patients (with physical limitations or aversions to eyelid touching and manipulation) and is frequently expensive (well over $200 per procedure), causing patients' dissatisfaction. It is desirable to have an alternative procedure that would permit avoiding the necessity of the use of such post-surgery medications to save the associated post-operative trouble and expenses.
One such alternative procedure includes the intraoperative intravitreal injection by an atraumatic transzonular route that can achieve patient outcomes that are as good as, or better than, the current at-home eye drop regimen, removing the issues of compliance and medication administration accuracy. This patent specification discloses pharmaceutical compositions suitable for intraoperative ocular injections that can achieve such positive patient outcomes, and methods of fabricating and administering the same.